lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorfindel
Glorfindel was a noble Elf of Gondolin that lived during the Elder Days, and later Rivendell, in Middle-earth . Biography First and Second Ages Glorfindel was a noble elf of high birth. His golden hair suggests that he is related in some way to the Vanyar, though when first introduced he lived in Gondolin with the Ñoldor. Glorfindel came to Middle-earth with the host of Turgon. He had no part in the Kinslaying at Alqualondë. He finally settled in Gondolin. He aided the escape of the exiles from Gondolin when it was assailed and defeated and killed a balrog, though he died in the process. However, he was re-embodied (similarly to Lúthien) in the Halls of Awaiting. In recognition of his skill, he was sent by the Valar back to Middle-earth either as a precursor to or companion of the Istari to aid the fight against Sauron. He allied himself with Elrond, and led the Forces of Rivendell to aid Arnor in its fight against Angmar. Third Age and the War of the Ring "...Far of yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall." Glorfindel, to Earnur, prophesying the end of the Witch King During the Battle of Fornost he was the major reason why the evil Witch-King of Angmar was defeated. After the battle was over, and the Witch-King had fled, it was Glorfindel who predicted that the Witch-King would not be destroyed by any mortal man. This prediction would come true when the Witch-King was defeated by Éowyn (a woman) and Merry Brandybuck (a Hobbit). A thousand years later, Glorfindel helped Frodo Baggins and his companions reach the House of Elrond and evade the pursuit of the Black Riders after Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade. At that time he rode the white elf-steed Asfaloth. He had considerable healing skill, though not so great as Elrond. A powerful elf, he sat in a position of honour alongside Elrond and Gandalf at the feast to celebrate the subsequent victory at the Ford of Bruinen. It was here that Frodo saw him as he appeared in the undying lands. Despite this power, at the secret council called shortly afterwards, Gandalf stated that not even Glorfindel would be able to aid the nine walkers by securing safe passage to Mount Doom. While a powerful entity, Glorfindel could not hope to single-handedly contest the power of Mordor openly. He is named as Glorfindel, "Golden-haired", due to the unusual colour of his hair. He could also have been a member of the White Council. He was said to have been resurrected by the Valar and be given the same degree of power as a Maiar. Portrayal in films and radio Glorfindel was left out of Ralph Bakshi's version of the Lord of the Rings, with Legolas in place of him when Aragorn was supposed to meet him before the attack at the Ford of Bruinen He was included in the BBC's Lord of the Rings radio serial in 1981 and was voiced by John Webb. In The Fellowship of the Ring (film), Glorfindel's role is filled by Arwen.But he also appears during the prologue when Sauron is defeated. In Return of the King, he briefly appears at the crowning of King Elessar, behind Legolas and in front of Arwen. Role in "The Battle for Middle-earth II" computer game In this non-canon computer game, Glorfindel is the first hero the player commands in the good campaign. He is depicted with silver armour and a sword. His powers include the ability to mount his horse "Asfaloth" and the ability to heal and strengthen allied warriors. It should also be noted that Glorfindel has silver hair even though he is actually supposed to have golden hair (and his name means gold-haired). Glorfindel, with the dwarf leader Gloin, is sent to muster the Dwarves to fight against Sauron. While Glorfindel and Gloin make their travels, however, they also make astounding and important victories against the Goblins, driving them out and clearing the roads to impede Sauron's control over the North. Mission 1, Rivendell .]] The mission begins when Glorfindel, along with a few Lorien Warriors, make their way to Rivendell to warn Arwen Undómiel of the approaching Goblins. Along the way, they encounter and slay many Goblins, which is disturbing because Goblins have never been sighted this close to Rivendell before. Once making his way to Elrond, Glorfindel warns him of the approaching Goblins. In response, more warriors are trained in Barracks to repel the assault. After waves of Goblins, a Cave Troll, and a Mountain Giant attack and fail to break the Elven defenses, Arwen arrives with Rivendell Lances and Lorien Archers. Eagles also join the fight. With these new forces, the Elven leaders direct the Elves to destroy the Goblin camp. Under Glorfindel's mighty sword, no Goblins survive and the camp is destroyed. A Wyrm then appears, but Glorfindel repeatedly strikes at it, and the combined efforts of the Elves bring the Wyrm down, leaving victory with the Elves. Mission 2, High Pass To prevent further invasions on Rivendell, Glorfindel and Gloin set out for the High Pass to rally the Dwarves and eliminate the Goblins. After a sturdy base is created, Glorfindel sets out on the High Pass with new Elven Warriors and Gloin. While journeying, they destroy any Goblin sentries and lairs that they find. Towards the end of the High Pass, they find Haldir under ambush from Goblins, and Glorfindel defeats the Goblins to rescue his friend. Together, they make their way to the Goblin base on the other side of the pass. Although a Watcher in the Water appears and attacks, Glorfindel defeats it with the help of his forces. The rest of the Goblins are then routed out, and complete victory goes to the Elves. Mission 3, Ettenmoors The Goblins have a new leader, Gorkil and Glorfindel and Gloin decide to lead their forces to attack the Goblin King and slay him, rendering the Goblins demoralized and confused. Upon arriving, Glorfindel learns that an Elven settlement is under attack from Goblins. Outraged, he leads his remaining forces from the High Pass to save the settlement and drive the Goblins away once and for all while Haldir gets reinforcements. Glorfindel and his forces (including Gloin) drive the Goblins away from the settlement, and prepare a base to assist their assault. Once the necessary preparations have been made, the Elven forces (with Haldir's reinforcements) set out to free a dormant Ent Moot and destroy the Goblin King's stronghold, laying waste to an Ettenmoors drum, Goblin settlements, and sentry towers. They soon free the Ent Moot, and call forth the mighty Ent Treebeard to aid them. The assault upon the Goblin King's lair now begins in full swing. Despite heavy resistance from Goblins and their Giant and Troll allies, the fortress is taken and the Goblin King slain. Soon after, Glorfindel and Gloin free a lone Dwarf prisoner who tells them that the Blue Mountains are under attack from Drogoth the Dragon Lord, and quickly rush to the Blue Mountains to aid their allies. Mission 4, Blue Mountains and Men's King Earnur unite against the Witch-King of Angmar.]] Glorfindel and Gloin arrive with a few Elves, but are attacked by Drogoth. They and their Dwarven warriors flee to the inside of cave. They quickly eliminate spiders that are inside the cave, and then build a mighty base in it. After resting and preparing their armies, they march upon the Blue Mountains to slay Drogoth. Many Goblin spider riders, spiders, and Fire Drakes attempt to defeat them, but the army eventually makes it to the throne room, where Drogoth awaits. Upon encountering him, the Mirkwood Archers and Dwarven Axethrowers immediately fire upon him, eventually slaying him. With Drogoth defeated, the Blue Mountains are free and Sauron's hold is further lessened. However, Glorfindel and Gloin are astonished to learn that the Dwarves refuse to help them. They then make their way to the Grey Havens, hoping for a better reception from the Elves. Mission 5, the Grey Havens Glorfindel and Gloin, upon arriving at the Grey Havens, immediately sense that something is wrong. They rush to the city to discover that the Corsairs are attacking the structures in the city. While some Dwarven Axethrowers return to the Blue Mountains to alert the Dwarves, Glorfindel and the Elves destroy the Corsairs. Afterwards, they recreate their armada and prepare to counterattack the Corsair fleet. After the naval blockade is removed, Glorfindel sends some Elves to capture the Corsair shipwrights. After these shipwrights are captured, the Corsair (and Goblin) armada begins its assault. Glorfindel, Gloin, and the Elves rush to the beach to intercept the assault, with the help of the Elven ships. The Dwarves arrive after the first wave is destroyed, and after two more waves, the forces of Evil are destroyed. Glorfindel cements the alliance between Dwarf and Elf, and Arwen arrives with news of an invasion into Mirkwood. Glorfindel and Gloin ride on Eagles to defend Thranduil's kingdom. Rumors There has been some confusion about the Glorfindel of Gondolin and the Glorfindel of Rivendell. They were not meant to be the same person, but as Tolkien felt that elf names were unique, he decided to find a way to correct his perceived mistake. He did this by making them the same but reincarnated person. Tolkien stated that Glorfindel's spirit returned to the Halls of Awaiting, but was after a time re-embodied by the Valar. He then returned to Middle-earth (either in the mid-Second Age, or as a companion of the Blue Wizards in the Third). He is also said to be an Elven Prince, which has led to speculation that Glorfindel is the son of Finarfin or one of his descendants. Trivia In the 1978 film of The Lord of the Rings, Glorfindel's part was taken by Arwen when leading the Hobbits and Strider to Rivendell. At one stage Tolkien considered whether Glorfindel was one of the Blue Wizards, but he later decided against this. In July 2007, 3-D entertainment model producer Gentle Giant Studios, Inc., headquartered in Burbank, California, released an exclusive sculpted Glorfindel bust, limited to 500 pieces, for the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. Licensed under New Line Cinema's The Lord of the Rings franchise. GLORFINDEL BUST - Gentle Giant Studios External link *Glorfindel at Tolkien Gateway Category:High Elves Category:Noldor